Family Heart
.jpg| }} |} |hp=862453|def=3120|coin=208|wsk=10116}} |hp=862453|def=3120|coin=208}} |hp=862453|def=3120|coin=208}} |hp=3629840|def=7420|coin=624|esk=52|wsk=10117}} |hp=3629840|def=7420|coin=624|esk=52}} |hp=8145630|def=20260|coin=6383|esk=845|wsk=10118}} |} : Uncle Odin! : Hel! Long time no see. You look Gorgeous! How are you getting along with Fenrir? : Hel, I've got something important to discuss with Odin. Play with Fenrir outside, okay? Hel nodded and moved to the other side of the camp. Loki and Odin stayed in the tent, while the Summoner followed Hel and Fenrir to hang around the camp. Afterwards, they visited Freyr and Freyja. : Father and Odin keep many secret from me. Summoner, do you know why? : Hm...I don't, but I'm sure your father always wants the best for you. That's all that matters. The Summoner and Hel walked to the entrance of Freyr's tent and saw Freyja crying as she ran out of the door flap. Freyr called her name several times, trying to get her back to no avail. The Summoner and Hel went after her from the camp to a forest. : Freyr is going to fight Thor after all, even without Lævateinn... : Yes...but I won't return it to him anyway. Thor might cancel the competition if he knew he lost his sword. 【Meet BOSS】 On the stage, Thor held his hammer of god on one side, while Freyr clutched an ordinary sword on the other. Thunder descended upon the hammer of god, as if mocking Freyr... : Where's your Lævateinn? I don't think that toy has a chance against my hammer. : My strength is inside me, not Lævateinn! I don't need it to defeat you! 【Defeated BOSS】 Without Lævateinn, Freyr was no match for Thor. His iron sword vanished into dust after blocking a single hit from Thor's hammer, leaving him unarmed, but he continued to fight with his bare fists. He dodged Thor's attacks easily, but he could not get close enough to attack. After a few turns, Freyr was hit bu Thor's thunder. As Thor was about to deal a final blow to Freyr, a soldier ran up to him nervously... Soldier: We're in big trouble! The demons invaded the Vanir and Aesir while our leaders were away! }} |hp=7650290|def=9820|coin=5123|esk=604|wsk=10068}} |} : W-what? Not now! : They knew about our competition! It was not a coincidence! : Cancel the competition! We're heading back! Go back and defend your homeland! : I'm reinforcing Aesir. I'll leave Vanir to you! : Okay. Hel, Summoner, we've got to go! 【Meet BOSS】 Together with the Summoner and Loki, Freyr led his army back to the Vanirian camp after knowing the demons had launched an invasion. As they got closer to their tribe, a burning smell came along the wind. Ahead were corpses everywhere. Some were demons'; some were unrecognisable due to severely burnt faces. They knew those burnt corpses were once Vanir soldiers, but no one said anything. Everyone focused on search and rescue... : Please...! Hold on a bit longer! : Why is the ground so sticky? I'm stuck! 【Defeated BOSS】 Freyr's army marched to their town and found Vanir completely surrounded by the demon army outside the walls! An intense battle was about to begin. Freyja had no option but to return Lævateinn to Freyr... : Brother...I'm sorry... : You... It was you who stole Lævateinn! }} |hp=100|def=10|coin=6383|esk=1496}} |hp=9373490|def=5890|coin=249|esk=51|wsk=10017}} |hp=2587890|def=5660|coin=249|esk=45}} |} : You... It was you who stole Lævateinn! As Freyja handed Lævateinn to Freyr, rang ran through his veins. He could not believe the lost Lævateinn had been stolen by his own sister. He could have had a chance against Thor in the competition; he could have become the leader of the Northern Alliance... Fury and shame drove him to raise his hand. He was about to slap Freyja, but Loki seized his wrist. : She was trying to protect you. Don't you understand her feelings? Anyhow, we're running out of time. Freyr clutched Lævateinn and commanded the remaining soldiers to fight back. All Vanirian soldiers raised their weapons and charged into the demons, who were trying to break through the gate! Freyr had come back earlier than the demons had expected, making it a surprise raid. 【Meet BOSS】 The battlefield became a scene of chaos. The demon army suffered severe damage from Freyr's raid, but the remaining demons still outnumbered them by far! The Vanirian soldiers were exhausted by this prolonged battle, but the demons were still swarming at the gate. Freyr went ahead of the frontline and swung his sword, and a row of waterspouts churned across the demons. Freyr used the waterspouts as cover as he blazed through the battlefield. : Everyone, charge with me! It's a good timing to wipe them out all at once! : 'They way he fights... It's ruthless...' and : Guess you've lived enough! 【Defeated BOSS】 Freyr did not think as he led all of his soldiers towards the centre of the demons, using his waterspouts as cover. : I have a bad feeling... : Loki, focus on the fight! As Freyr had his full attention on the enemies ahead, several demon soldiers sneaked up on him... }} |hp=100|def=10|coin=6383|esk=1523}} |hp=4216350|def=4720|coin=4380|esk=912}} |hp=4216350|def=4720|coin=4380|esk=912}} |hp=10,825,630|def=20100|coin=6383|esk=684}} |} : Freyja! Freyr wrapped her in his arm immediately ans swept the demons around them with Lævateinn. : ...Brother... Are you hurt...? : I'm fine! I'm fine! You shouldn't have done that! : We are family... We're meant to protect each other... 【Meet BOSS】 Vanirian soldiers fell down one after another. The situation was getting worse by every minute. As the Summoner raised his cards trying to summon the heroic spirits, Loki stopped him. : You know you'll faint if you use too much mana, right? I don't want a burden on the field. : But... : We don't need your help yet. Freyr and I are more capable than you could imagine. 【Defeated BOSS】 Loki gathered dark elemental power and created a giant energy ball above him. The next thing the Summoner knew, all of the demons lay prone on the ground, as if something was crushing them. : Freyr! Now! : Got it! Water element wrapped Lævateinn as Freyr swung it towards the demons, and a row of waterspouts appeared and combined into a towering waterspout, which then churned over all of the demons and swallowed them. A rainbow arc hung in the sky after the water and dark elements vanished. The Vanir had survived the great invasion. }} zh:家人的思念